chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Versus the First Date
}} Synopsis Act 1 The episode opens with Chuck hanging by his feet, upside-down from the roof of a building with a strange device in his hand. A mysterious man is holding him there. The man asks him who he is. Chuck hesitates for a moment, so the man pulls him up; and holds him by his tie over the side instead. Chuck confesses that he is Charles Bartowski; and, despite how he looks, is probably one of the most important piece of spy equipment in the world. This appears to humor the man, who doesn't believe him. Just then, Agent Sarah Walker and Major John Casey burst through the door behind, guns drawn. The man pulls Chuck back in. Sarah asks Chuck why he didn't just stay in the car. Chuck replies that it's never safe in the car, as the mysterious man rappells out the window. Sarah asks if he got the cypher; Chuck shows her the device in his hand. Later, Chuck, Sarah and Casey are talking with General Beckman and Graham, who congratulate them on retrieving the cypher. Chuck asks what the cypher is; Beckman replies that it is the " artificial brain" for a new intersect; which is almost complete: now that the cypher is in their hands, it will be picked up next day, the new intersect will be ready, and Chuck can have his old life back. Chuck appears stunned by the news... he returns home in a daze, accompanied by Sarah. He tells Sarah of his relief; citing his earlier experiences as proof that he is not cut out for that kind of work. Sarah tells him that he has the potential to do anything he wanted to. Chuck seems encouraged by her words. As Casey returns home, he is greeted by General Beckman, who reveals that completion of a new intersect will mean that Chuck is too great of a security risk. She tells Casey to eliminate him once the new intersect is complete. Casey loads his pistol. Act 2 The next morning at 6:59, Chuck's alarm clock goes off, playing Hip to be Square. He opens his eyes, and gets ready for work, dancing as he does so. After dressing, he goes to the bathroom. Wiping the steam off the mirror, he notices Captain Awesome and his sister in the shower behind him. Horrified, he turns around, sees more than he wants to, screams "my eyes", and rushes out of the bathroom. Later, while eating breakfast, he apologizes to Ellie and Awesome; citing that he wasn't paying attention because he's had a revelation... he should be working at a real job, not at the Buy More. Ellie is shocked and very excited; but Chuck is still unsure of himself, brushes off any further questions and hurries to work. As he enters the Buy More, he is called aside by Morgan, who wants to discuss his plans for an (imaginary) battle against the Large Mart guys. Before they can get too far, Chuck notices Casey walking in and excuses himself. When he is out of earshot, he grabs Casey's arm, and thanks Casey for keeping him safe during his time as the intersect. Suddenly, Big Mike calls Chuck into his office. Big Mike offers Chuck the assistant manager's position at the Buy More: the second-in-command position. Big Mike confesses that he doesn't like his employees because they scare him, which is why he isn't around all the time. Chuck hesitates in his answer, which prompts Big Mike to ask "so, Chuck, do you want the assistant manager's position or not!" The episodes cuts to Chuck exiting Big Mike's office a few minutes later. Morgan, Jeff, Lester and Anna, waiting outside, congratulate him on getting the assistant manager's position. To everyone's disappointment, Chuck says that he didn't take the job. When prompted in private, he explains to Morgan that he doesn't want to work at the Buy More forever. Morgan is quite disappointed, asking "but where will we work then?"; but Chuck cannot answer. To change the subject, Chuck explains that his "punishment" is to choose the employee to be the next assistant manager. Later, Chuck goes to see Sarah at her new place of employment, the Orange Orange. He asks her why she quit the Wienerlicious. Sarah tells him that she didn't like it there, partly because she went home smelling of mustard and grease. Getting down to business, Chuck asks Sarah on a real date, with "no guns". Sarah expresses doubt that a relationship between them will work, but accepts anyway. As Chuck and Sarah get ready for their date, Casey gets ready to kill Chuck. Apparently to psyche himself up, he puts pictures of well-known villains on a rotating device, and proceeds to shoot the pictures in the forehead. However, when Chuck's picture appears, he misses, and shoots the wall beside the pciture. Casey appears surprised and slightly disturbed by this. Back at the Bartowski residence, Ellie asks Chuck what he would like to do instead of working at the Buy More. Chuck says that he is not sure, but he would like to finish college, travel or maybe "learn a language that only cool people know". Just then, Morgan rings the doorbell. Chuck answers it, and the two talk about Morgan's new strategy against the Large Mart employees. Meanwhile, Casey's doorbell rings. He uses a hidden camera and weapons scanner to view a delivery man outside. The scanner reveals no weapons, so Casey opens the door. The delivery man explains that he is supposed to pick something up from Casey. Realizing that the delivery man is there to pick up the cypher, Casey asks for a confirmation code. The man's answer seems to satisfy Casey, who places it in the delivery man's waiting box. As the delivery man closes the box, he flashes a devious smile, whips out a can and sprays Casey in the face with a smoky substance. Casey falls to the ground, apparently unconscious. The mysterious man from the opening sequence is seen in a car speaking with the delivery man through a headset. He flips through a picture of Casey, and moves on to two pictures of Chuck and Sarah, respectively. He tells his men to eliminate the other targets. Chuck arrives at Sarah's door, and the two leave. As the door closes, the camera focuses on Sarah's gun, which she has left on a table. Act 3 Chuck and Sarah are eating at a Chinese restaurant. Sarah comments on how good the food is, and asks Chuck how he found the place. Chuck admits that Morgan recommended it to him. As the couple eats, Chuck reveals to Sarah that he is quite attracted to her. He compliments her abilities as an agent, her fighting skills, her beauty and her intelligence. The feelings appear to be mutual, as Sarah tells him that he is sweet, and "not that bad" himself. Chuck tells her that he is "not just great; he's fantastic". Cutting back to Casey's apartment, Casey, bleeding from the face, pulls himself across the floor. He fumbles with a picture frame to retrieve an antidote in an epi-pen, which he uses by stabbing himself in the chest with it. He then hits a hidden button, activating a chemical shower hidden in the overhead light. He breathes a sigh of relief as the water washes off the chemical he was just sprayed with. Back at the restaurant, Chuck asks Sarah what will happen to her after she is done her duty watching out for him. She tells him that she will probably be assigned to a new case in a remote location. The conversation makes it apparent that Chuck wants to stay near her at any following assignments. Moments later, as Chuck and Sarah lean forward to share a kiss, Chuck flashes on three separate people at the restaurant; much to his dismay. Sarah notices, and asks what is wrong. Chuck tells her that they are surrounded, as the patrons of the restaurant get up and descend upon them, pulling out their concealed firearms. The mysterious man from the beginning of the episode appears and introduces himself as Mr. Colt. He demands that they come with him. They resist, but Colt tells them that he was hired and doesn't want to argue; as his employers give him the "heebie-jeebies". Sarah activates a tracking device in Chuck's watch. Seeing an opportunity, Sarah tries to surprise them by using a pair of chopsticks as a weapon, but her attempt fails because Mr. Colt is quick to react and much stronger than she is. Just then, a car outside screeches it's tires and drives through the front windows of the restaurant, dispatching the bad-guys in the process. The driver of the car turns out to be Casey, who opens the door and tells them to get in. However, Colt and his cronies are quickly recovering from the surprise: as Casey directs Chuck and Sarah into the car, Mr. Colt punches him in the face. Casey drives off amid a hail of gunfire. Casey reveals that the cypher has been lost; and Sarah expresses her disappointment that she did not have the time to find out who Colt was working for. Chuck's elation from being rescued quickly turns to surprise as he hears of the stolen cypher, then disappointment as he realizes that his days as the intersect are not yet over. Act 4 The next morning at 6:59, Chuck's alarm clock goes off, playing The Power of Love. He opens his eyes, and dejectedly gets ready for work. At the Buy More, Morgan hands the list of résumés he has compiled. He promises to help Chuck choose the next assistant manager. They go to the back of the store, where the candidates, Anna, Jeff and Lester are waiting. With Morgan at his side, Chuck begins to interview the first candidate, Anna. We are shown humorous clips of Chuck's interviews with the different candidates: a few moments into the first question, Anna requests that Morgan leave, explaining later that she just wanted to make him nervous; Jeff's résumé is scrawled in red marker on the back of a napkin (Morgan refuses to touch the napkin, preferring to handle it with tongs); Lester's only notable project is a page about himself on Wikipedia. Eventually, Casey bursts into the room, throwing Morgan out. He's about to tell Chuck something, when Chuck flashes on the shape of the bruise that Mr. Colt gave him the night before. Chuck recognizes an emblem, which Mr. Colt had engraved on his ring, as being from a secret organization that have a hideout in town. Casey decides to call in a special NSA task force; telling Chuck to stay behind at the Buy More. By this time, Morgan has recovered, and both watch as Casey runs out of the store. Chuck wants to accompany Casey and Sarah on their raid; but Morgan wants to finish the task of choosing the new assistant manager. Chuck, distracted, tells Morgan that it's up to him to choose. Without waiting for a response, Chuck leaves the store, while Morgan asks him if that's really a good idea. Chuck walks in to Sarah's new place of employment just as Casey and Sarah are getting ready. They again refuse Chuck's help, ordering him to go back to the Buy More while they take care of the task. Meanwhile, Morgan has decided to set up a cage-wrestling match between the potential candidates for the assistant manager's position; and they are warming up. Reluctantly, Chuck returns to the Buy More; but, to his surprise, there are no employees to be seen. As Chuck surveys the empty store, Big Mike appears, telling him that he got a call for Nerd Herd help, but he cannot find any employees. Chuck volunteers to take the call, which satisfies Big Mike because the caller requested Chuck himself. Meanwhile, Casey, Sarah and the task force storm the hideout, but it is deserted. The agents and the task force are confused, and decide to look around the building further. At this point, Chuck has reached his destination. He knocks on an apartment door to find Mr. Colt waiting for him on the other side. Act 5 Chuck, visibly nervous, asks what the problem is. Mr. Colt explains that Chuck has seen his face, and heard his voice, and is therefore a risk to him. Chuck offers to forget Mr. Colt, citing that he once forgot his sister's birthday once. As Chuck is speaking, he notices the cypher in Mr. Colt's briefcase, which is open on the table. Suddenly, Chuck has an idea. He tells Mr. Colt and his men that he is really Charles Carmichael, a CIA agent, and the trap that Mr. Colt has lured him into is really a trap for him. Explaining, Chuck rattles off a list of people he claims have surrounded the building. Chuck's sudden change in demeanor and confidence in his story unnerve Mr. Colt's men, who begin to look through the windows for said task force. However, Mr. Colt is not convinced, so Chuck whips out his iPhone, and calls Morgan, who is cheering on his fellow employees in the wrestling match he organized. Chuck asks Morgan to give him the battle plan specifications, which Morgan lists off, exactly as Chuck had moments before. Morgan also adds that he "took out one guy already", and "guy's head exploded like a watermelon". Upon hearing this, Mr. Colt's men start to panic, as one of their own had left moments earlier to "go to the can". Seizing the opportunity, Chuck takes the cypher, and escapes. During his escape, however, he runs in to Mr. Colt, who throws him through a window to subdue him. Moments later, Chuck is again being held, upside-down, from the roof of the building by Mr. Colt. Again, Sarah appears from behind. This time, however, Mr. Colt has had enough of Chuck, and lets go of him. Apparently believing he is dead, Sarah becomes extremely angry, and begins to fight Mr. Colt. However, Chuck is saved by Casey, who is leading a team up the fire escape below and grabs hold of his hand as he falls past. Meanwhile, Mr. Colt and Sarah are still fighting. She does not notice Mr. Colt's team, who have surrounded them. When she notices, it is too late to escape, so she stops fighting. As Mr. Colt gloats, however, the group are surrounded by Casey's NSA task force, who subdue and arrest Colt and his men. Chuck, acting as Charles Carmichaels, retrieves the cypher, and brags about "his" task force to Mr. Colt before they are led away. Act 6 Later, Chuck prepares for his second date with Sarah. He tells Ellie that he's decided to cook for Sarah a dish their father taught him. Ellie mentions that their father couldn't cook. Chuck jokes about the "Hamburger Helper" that he's using. Meanwhile, at Casey's apartment, General Beckman reminds Casey that her order to eliminate Bartowski still stands. Although Casey attempts to plead for Chuck's life, the General assures him that Chuck will die with honor, protecting his country's secrets. At the same time, the CIA director and a group of agents ready the new intersect. The director installs the cypher and initializes the system. The director puts on a pair of sunglasses as the agents remove theirs. The Intersect begins it's start-up. We cut back to Casey, who begins his mission to eliminate Chuck. He breaks in to Chuck's house through his window. As the intersect finishes booting, the screen blanks and displays a message: "Fulcrum thanks you"; before the cypher destroys the intersect in a fiery explosion. Just as Casey is about to shoot Chuck, Chuck's doorbell rings. It's Sarah, who tells him the date is off: he's still the only Intersect. The new one has been destroyed by the cypher, which was sabotaged. The next day, Chuck is back at the Nerd Herd booth, looking dejected. Lester appears, dressed as the new assistant manager. He attempts to reprimand Chuck, because he has not had any compliments about Chuck's work. Chuck blows him off. Morgan appears and tells Chuck not to feel so bad; in his opinion, Chuck is destined for great things. Morgan then tells Chuck of a bet he has made with Jeff: whether Jeff can eat ninety twinkies in under eight minutes. Chuck, excited, follows Morgan to the back of the store. As they run past Casey, Chuck excitedly tells him "Ninety twinkies in under eight minutes!". Morgan adds "Jeff might die!"; prompting him to follow them to the back room. Category:Season 2 Television Series Episodes